Born To Be My Chibi
by Befanini
Summary: GojyoSanzo KatoIwaki crossover. Please refrain from cuddling the chibis to death. LOL
1. Chapter 1

**July 7, 2006**

**Title: Born To Be My Chibi**

**Author: Befanini**

**Disclaimer: **I'm just a daydreamer, borrowing the characters I love.

**Rating: T**

**Summary: **Gojyo/Sanzo Kato/Iwaki crossover.

**A/N: **The following is actually the "plot" of a chibi comic strip in the making. But since I have a feeling that it's going to take me some time to complete (lazy bum that I am), I decided to let you have a peek at part of the "script", thereby shutting my damn muses up, and their insistent nagging. LOL

For Daxzia, who so generously shared Kato and Iwaki's breathtaking story with me. _Thanks again. _;-)

* * *

**NOTE **

For those unfamiliar with Haru Wo Daiteita, it's an incredibly tender and moving and sexy (!) yaoi manga by the amazingly talented Youka Nitta. Haru is the story of Kato Yoji and Iwaki Kyosuke , two AV (adult video) actors who find themselves working together in a TV series, playing two men who fall in love. Life mirrors art, and soon Kato and Iwaki find themselves falling truly madly deeply in love with each other, much to their surprise. They even get married!

I've become so obsessed with these two, because they could be mirror counterparts of my naughty Gojyo and my haughty Sanzo. XD It's so _weird_ how alike the two couples are, and when I saw a chibi DJ of Haru I just knew I had to put them together with the kappa and the priest.

Do keep in mind while reading that these four are _chibi_ versions of themselves, okay… I know by now you're used to how absurd my stories get; and trust me, this one's the worst yet. Heh. What do you expect with a chibi pervy kappa and a chibi mini-monk, not to mention a chibi mischievous Kato and his chibi Iwaki-san all together having dinner in Kato and Iwaki's house… -.-;;

* * *

**

* * *

i.**

Kato (gazing awed at Sanzo): _Wow, _I can totally understand why you fell in love with your San-chan, Gojyo…

Gojyo (also looking with wide eyes at Iwaki): Your Iwaki-san is not that bad either… (grins smugly) Of course, _my_ Sanzo is still more beautiful…

Kato (glares): Says who! My Iwaki-san is the most beautiful man in the whole universe!

Gojyo (scowls): Oh yeah! My Sanzo has the face of an _angel!_

Kato and Gojyo are nose to nose, teeth bared, and with veins popping on their dumb chibi heads. "GRRRRR…."

Sanzo and Iwaki sweatdrop, and sigh. "Bakayarou…"

Kato: Shut up! My Iwaki-san has the sweetest face like the Virgin Mary! I've seen this many times!

Gojyo (suddenly grins): Oh? _Virgin? _I bet not…

Kato (evil grin): Hehehe…

Gojyo (animated): Hey, have you guys tried – (whispers)…

Kato (squeals): Whaaaaat? How? Tell me!

Sanzo and Iwaki: OI you sick pricks!


	2. Chapter 2

**ii.**

Gojyo: … And then there was the time when I had to sacrifice my skintight sexy jeans for baggy ones, because just looking at him was pure _torture…_ I was turned on all the time!

Kato: Tell me about it! Once, Iwaki-san was having problems gaining weight, and I cooked him a special meal, and all I could think of watching him eat the dishes I cooked was how I wanted to gobble him up… (sighs)…

Sanzo and Iwaki roll their eyes at the two idiots, and make polite, sensible conversation with each other.

IwakiSo tell me, Sanzo-sama, what brought you together with Gojyo-san?

Sanzo (disgusted): To tell you the whole truth, I gave in to the bastard just to have some peace and quiet.

Iwaki (sweatdrop): You too, huh? (leans chin on his fist)

Sanzo (startled, double takes): So that's how it is…

Iwaki (drops head on table with a thump): You have no idea…

Sanzo (drily, with a hard look at the silly redhead): Oh believe me, I _do_.

Gojyo and Kato: Eeh? What are you guys talking about?

Sanzo and Iwaki glance at each other, and roll their eyes.

Gojyo: I think we're being insulted, Kato.

Kato (nods grimly): Time for… _PUNISHMENT!_ Harharhar…


	3. Chapter 3

**iii.**

Kato: We've done it in the corridors. (smug)

Gojyo: HA! We've done it in a broom closet! (smirk)

Kato (eyes wide in challenge): Well we've done it on the beach!

Gojyo (twitch): We've done it in the woods!

Kato (sputters): We've even done it in the CAR!

Iwaki: …

Gojyo (pause): …er… You got me there… Hakuryu would have a FIT if we did that. Hehehe…

Sanzo (sweatdrop): I'm going to kill you.


	4. Chapter 4

**iv.**

Gojyo (incredulous): _Coriander? _That is so WEIRD!

Kato (squeals delightedly): Isn't it? So CUTE…

Gojyo (waggles eyebrows): Heh. You ought to see Sanzo and kittens.

Kato (gasps): NO!

Gojyo (giggles): Yes! Too precious for words!

--snicker, snicker, gasp, snort—

Sanzo and Iwaki: … (super ignoring)


	5. Chapter 5

**v.**

Iwaki and Kato bear witness to the most shocking event of the millennia. (Hee hee)

Kato (sighs): This reminds me of our wedding day…

Iwaki (snorts): I already _told_ you, I am _not_ going through a renewal ceremony just so you can play "wedding night" again.

Kato: -pouts-

Ordained Minister Chibi Hakkai (solemnly): Do you, chibi Genjo Sanzo, take chibi Sha Gojyo to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Sanzo (glares): Hell NO!

Gojyo (shocked) (tears sparkle in his big chibi eyes): San…zo?

Kato gasps. Iwaki stares, dumbfounded. Hakkai scratches his head. Hakuryu squeaks. Only chibi Goku looks bored, as Gojyo melts and dissolves into a puddle of misery at Sanzo's feet, with the gooey mess oozing pink hearts that go pop! and break into sad, jagged halves.

Sanzo (folds his arms, and turns his face up haughtily): I take him to be my WIFE. _I'm _the boss, dammit!

Gojyo (inflates back up with a relieved, happy grin): Thank Tenkai he's just acting up again…

Sanzo (rounds on Gojyo fiercely): What did you _say_, bastard?

Gojyo (holds up his palms): Nothing, nothing, baby!

Iwaki (clears his throat): Um, Sanzo-sama, in this case you are BOTH grooms. So nobody has to be the… er… 'bride'.

Kato (starry-eyed): _I'll_ be your bride this time, Iwaki-san!

Iwaki pops Kato a hit. (Shut up you idiot, this isn't about us!) He relents, and gives the sulking Kato a kiss. Kato beams happily.

Sanzo (still muddled): Huh?

Hakkai: You are _both_ grooms. This is a husband-and-husband marriage ceremony.

Gojyo (grins): Aw, what the heck. I'll be his wife if that's what he wants. (nuzzles Sanzo) So long as he marries me…

Sanzo (squirms, embarrassed)(hisses): _Later_, you idiot!

Hakkai: A-HEM! No PDA's until you're officially wed, please.

Hakkai glares with his schoolmaster look. Everybody behaves, even the obsessed Kato cuddling Iwaki to death, and the chibi monkey wandering off in search of something edible; since the petals in his basket are, regretfully, not for eating, as he's just found out.

Hakkai: Again. Do you, Genjo Sanzo, take Sha Gojyo to be—

Sanzo (cuts in impatiently): Hell yes!

Gojyo: BABY! (pounces Sanzo)

Hakkai (hastily): You may kiss—aw, what the heck. (Throws his hands up, since the lovers are already kissing wildly.)

Chibi Goku showers the newlyweds with his flower petals. Hakuryu catches the bouquet. Kato determinedly drags Iwaki to the altar.

Kato: Marry us too! Marry us too!

Hakkai (doubtfully): But you guys are already married…

Kato (insistently): Again! I wanna be the bride this time!

Hakkai slides questioning eyes to Iwaki. Iwaki shrugs in defeat.

Iwaki (resigned): Believe me, it's best to just humor the little fool.

Kato: YAY! (jumps for joy)

Goku (scratches his head): But I don't have any more flowers…

Meanwhile, the newlyweds are in a world of their own…

Gojyo (rests his forehead against Sanzo's): I'm so happy, tenshi…

Sanzo: Mm.

Gojyo (eagerly): Next is…

Sanzo (narrows his eyes dangerously): …_What?_

Gojyo (sheepishly): Er… Hehehe…

Sanzo: -growls warningly-

Gojyo (hurriedly): I wanna have your baby!

And the new husband beats his groom up with the harisen.

The End.

3535353535353

**A/N:** LOL The above is pure fanservice for Jessica, who's begging me to get Sanzo and Gojyo married. This will have to do for now… XD

Check out three tiny Sanzo/Gojyo animations by yours truly at befanini DOT deviantart DOT com.

Also,there's another helping of 'guacamole' (new chapter of **53X**) updated at mediaminer DOT org.

Later, people.


End file.
